Girl on TV
by cosmictwilight
Summary: After meeting in real life at the MTV Music Awards, Gohan develops something for superstar Videl Satan. Couldt his be love at first sight? But mor importantly is this requited love?


**Standard Disclaimers**

The characters herein belong to their respected owners and i gain no profit whatsoever. They are used for enjoyment only. This fiction was inspired by the song _Girl on TV_ by LFO.

**Synopsis:**

Videl is famous thanks to her father saving the world from cell, she is a regular on most shows. After years of this she becomes a famous actor. Son Gohan the lead singer of a band called MSG who see's this angel on television, and writes a song about her. Is it possible for love at first sight?

**A/N**: Please note that the complete Buu business never happened in this story, it only occured up to Cell.

_italics_ flashback

'text' thought

'_text'_ lyrics

A 20 year old man with short black hair spiked up put down his guitar on the chair beside him as he walked out into the loungeroom where three other guys were sitting down each with a drink in their hands. This was Son Gohan. After the defeat of Cell things had gotten back to normal very slowly. That was almost ten years ago and he was still haunted by the images of that event. When he sat down in the loungeroom he had a dazed look on his face.

"Yo' Gohan you alright man?" Steven said concerned of his mate. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. He was the bass player of the band they had formed together with Mayson. Thus their band was called MSG, which stood for two meaning, the initials of their names as well as the fact that it stood for message, they thought it was cool. AS of yet they were still undiscovered but they knew they would get their someday.

"Yeah man!" Mayson answered, he was the drummer. He was wild sometimes he would just listen to the others and just beat away and they would have this really groovy tune thanks to him.

"Yeah im fine" Gohan answered "Just got a lot of my mind that's all" he wasn't entirely lying he did, it was the tenth anniversary of the death of his father, and although it had been a long time ago he still missed him, and every time he looked at his little brother he couldn't help but feel guilty, he was the reason his brother would never meet his father.

"Good!" Mayson answered as he picked up the remote and turned on the television. They were always up to date on the latest polls and everything. Just to make sure they can keep up with the latest trends in their music. "Whoa! Check out that babe!"

"Mayson" Gohan groaned slightly as he took a sip of the can he held as he leaned back in his seat. He watched the television infront of him. Music to Chingy's _One Call Away_ began to play as a beautiful young woman, wearing a flowing blue dress, which was just a casual/formal dress. Her black hair neatly done up in an upstyle and her make up was kept to a minium.

"Wow!" Steven said "She's hot!"

_"Wow it's such an honour to be here tonight" the woman answered as the audience continued to cheer, "Ok calm down guys" she brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear._

_The audience began to cheer louder before quitening down. _

_"I'm here to announce the winner of the best male artist, and the nominees are" the woman answered as a screen behind her, did a few nice looking animations before beggining to show the bands up for nomination._

Steven sighed. "I'd love to dig that"

"WE all would" Mayson answered looking at Gohan who had leaned out of his seat to watch the beauty on the television.

Gohan blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe it she looked exactly like a girl he'd met in high school. The girl he was thinking of was one of the most popular girls at school it was no surprise that she was still a celebrity.

"Yo' man whats up?" Mayson asked as GOhan blinked and snapped out of his thoughts.

"huh?" Gohan asked his friends as they winked at him.

"Were we having a perve?" Steven asked

"NO!" Gohan answered in defense, "I think i went to school with her"

"Sure Gohan! whatever floats your boat" Mayson answered

Gohan sat down peacefully as he tapped his pen on the notepad infront of him. Two years earlier he and his band had released their first album called Tendacies of the heart, but now two years later, they needed one more song to fulfil they're album.

He sighed brushing his hair behind his ear as he turned on the television. HE was immediately greeted with their last single of their self titled album.

He smiled to himself as he watched it. It brought back memories of their first MTV Music Awards the previous year....

**flashback**

_Walking into the entertainment centre, there were expesive decorations everywhere, you couldn't see any other color decoration except for the silver ones. The stage was completely dark the curtains were pulled across. Gohan smiled brightly at his friends Mayson and Steven._

_"Whoa!" Mayson answered "Who'dve thought that we'd be here nominated for an award and performing"_

_"Totally sick!" Steven answered as they walked up to the front of the stage and through the side entrance to backstage. They were the opening act for the night and they were thrilled. Walking backstage they were greeted with many famous faces, the three of them practically screaming like little girls when they saw the likes of Miss Spears and Mya._

_'Woo go baby' Steven thought to himself as Mya walked past and winked at him. "hey!"_

_"OK guys!" A woman said stepping infront of the band. It was their manager Bulma of Capsule Corporation. She had graciously offered to sponser the band because she loved their music and Gohan was a close friend of hers._

_"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked_

_"Guitars, Drums and piano are on the stage already for the show" Bulma answered "I'd like you guys to meet the host of the show for this year Videl Satan" from behind Bulma stepped a beautiful young woman with long black hair, tossed around elegantly. She had a short flowing green dress, it had thick straps and came into a V shape around her neck, the bottomed was ruffled. She had knee high strapped heels on. _

_'wow' Gohan thought to himself as Steven and Mayson looked at eachother, he could see them going 'wow' in their minds too._

_"Hi I'm Videl" Videl answered holding her hand out for Gohan. Gohan just sat their for a few minutes, in complete shock. _

_Steven elbowed him. "Are you stupid or something?" he asked through his teeth, snapping Gohan out of the shock as he shook her hand gently._

_"i'm Gohan" Gohan answered as she blushed. "You alright you look a bit red, do you need a wash cloth?"_

_"Oh" she answered nervously, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "sorry im just nervous, i love your music, i never thought i'd actually be meeting you"_

_"I never thought i'd be meeting you" Gohan answered, she looked more beautiful in real life then she did on television. He looked at the clock on the wall it was almost nine o'clock the show would start soon._

_"I gotta go," Videl answered smiling. "Show starts in a few minutes and everyone is seated, call me sometime" and with that she handed over a peice of paper with her number on it._

**End Flashback**

He smiled to himself that was a long time ago, they'd come so far but the memory of her brought back some emotions he never knew what they were until now.

The following year at the MTV Music Awards Gohan, Mayson and Steven sat in the audience at a table as did every other superstar, fan.

A woman in black walked onto the stage and tossed her blonde hair. "I'd like to welcome our next performer and presenter" the lady answered "VIDEL SATAN!!"

Gohan's eye looked onto the stage eagerly as a woman walked out dressed in a pair of denim pants reaching the ground, a tight white top which said 'fly girl'. Her long black hair just hanging over her shoulders, a black and silver belt attended her waist, and lipgloss applied to her lips. He smiled as she took the microphone.

"Hey guys how you going?" she asked politely as they all cheered as the band behind her began to play the music to her latest waited a few seconds before bringing a microphone to her lips.

_'Turn it inside out so I can see _

_The part of you that's drifting over me _

_And when I wake you're never there _

_But when I sleep you're everywhere _

_You're everywhere '_

She walked across the stage during the verse scanning the audience. She was searching for someone. She knew they were attending it had been confirmed with the ceramony advisors.

_'Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_'Cause every time I look _

_You're never there _

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there'_

She smiled when she found the person she was after. Sighing to herself as she was greeted with an instrumental break, after a few seconds she broguht the microphone back to her lips.

_'And when I touch your hand _

_It's then I understand The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin _

_You always light my way I hope there never comes a day _

_No matter where I go I always feel you so '_

She smiled as she sang the verse with a faded beat. She looked out into the audience and smiled. _"You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?"_ she sang quietly as the audience went in an upraor of applause. "Thank you"

Gohan clapped wildly in his seat, that was a beautiful song. He couldn't wait til he got the chance to sing their song, after all it was about her.

"Ok Guys Tonight we are going to announce the winner of the best male album, and the nominees are.." Videl trailed off as the screen behind her did a few animations. "Linkin Park - Meteora, Placebo - Once More with Feel, MSG -Tendacies of the Heart, Blue- Guilty"

She smiled as she began to unhook the card, she smiled brightly. "And the winner is MSG - Tendacies of the Heart"

Gohan, Steven and Mayson all got to their feet as everyone cheered. The three of them in a manly group hug before ascending to the stage. Videl gave them each a kiss on their cheek before handing over the award.

The audience was still cheering.

"Wow" Gohan answered nervously "who'dve thought"

"MOve over!" STeven answered pushing Gohan out of the way, "you don't know how to make speeches"

The audience laughed.

"We'd like to thank you all, especially the fans for voting for us and buying our album, and just for that we have a special treat for you tonight" Steven answered

"So peace out" Mayson answered as Gohan gave the award to Videl as she smiled brightly at him, feeling like she was going to melt.

"Ok guys, tonight we have the debut single from MSG's new album - Girl On TV" Videl shouted as the audience cheered loudly as Mayson and Steven began to play their instruments Gohan smiled at the audience winking at every occasional girl, but always checking to look back at Videl. The television behind them showing pictures of the audience.

'_Wish for you on a falling star_

_Wondering where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind_

_In the warm sunshine_

_She's from, the city of angels_

_Like Brady Davis, James Dean and Gable_

_Never know what she means to me_

_I fell for the girl that's on TV'_

He smiled again at the audience as all the girls began screaming. It was the first time anyone had heard the single and so far it had a good report back from the audience. He brought the microphone to his lips and began to sing again.

_'Met her at a counter affair_

_She wore a green dress & every body was there_

_Felt out of place till she looked into my eyes_

_Shook her hand around 9 p.m. _

_And I'm, never thought I'd be the same again_

_Never had to be on a movie screen _

_To be the leading lady in all my dreams'_

Videl nearly dropped the award she had when she had that verse. She thought back too a the year before at the Music Awards when she hosted it and she had first met him face to face.

**Flashback**

_"Hi I'm Videl" Videl answered holding her hand out for Gohan. Gohan just sat their for a few minutes, in complete shock. _

_Steven elbowed him. "Are you stupid or something?" he asked through his teeth, snapping Gohan out of the shock as he shook her hand gently._

_"i'm Gohan" Gohan answered as she blushed. "You alright you look a bit red, do you need a wash cloth?"_

_"Oh" she answered nervously, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "sorry im just nervous, i love your music, i never thought i'd actually be meeting you"_

_"I never thought i'd be meeting you" Gohan answered, she looked more beautiful in real life then she did on television. He looked at the clock on the wall it was almost nine o'clock the show would start soon._

_"I gotta go," Videl answered smiling. "Show starts in a few minutes and everyone is seated, call me sometime" and with that she handed over a peice of paper with her number on it._

**End Flashback**

_'Shooby doo-wap & scooby snacks_

_Met a fly girl and I can't relax_

_The only problem is she's a movie star_

_Oh oh_

_My friends they won't believe me_

_If they could only see me_

_At the risk of sounding cheezy_

_Think I fell for the girl on TV'_

Gohan watched as Steven walked over and continued playing whilst helping a few chicks get up onto the stage to dance with them, Gohan walked over and began to 'sing to them' they blushed madly as pictures began to get snapped.

_'Everybody knows her name_

_Wanna take a picture and their glad she came_

_But I just want to be there when she's down_

_Down (Be there when she's down)_

_I don't want her autograph_

_I just want to call her up and make it hap_

_Never had to be on a movie screen_

_To be the leading lady in all my dreams'_

He smiled at them as he took a deep breath, it was the final verse now, after breathing in he brought the microphone back to his lips and smiled again.

_'Shooby doo-wap & scooby snacks_

_Met a fly girl and I can't relax_

_The only problem is she's a movie star_

_Oh oh_

_My friends they won't believe me_

_If they could only see me'_

He then watched the audience as the music continued and began to fade quietly. "At the risk of sounding cheezy,Think I fell for the girl on TV" he sang loudly as the television behind them shone straight onto Videl who was standing in shock.

The audience was just as shocked as she was. Gohan walked over to her and smiled down at her, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Without thinking he bent down and kissed her pure red lips deeply, she deepend the kiss as the audience cheered loudly. After a few minutes they broke apart and he held her hand and they held the award up as the audience cheered even louder, the snapping of photos were getting taken as well.

They smiled at eachother, the both had the same feelings for eachother, and theyd both expressed themselves through songs. But one thing crossed Videl's mind. Why didn't he call and tell her how he felt?

_**Songs featured are Girl on the Tv - LFO and Michelle Branch - Everywhere.**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
